demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Get Back
"Get Back" é uma canção de Demi Lovato. Foi escrita por Lovato, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas II e Nick Jonas e produzida pelos Jonas Brothers juntamente com John Fields, para o álbum de estreia da cantora, Don't Forget. A faixa foi composta porque Demi queria criar uma canção sobre voltar com um antigo namorado, ao invés de escrever canções maldosas ou sobre coração partido. Ela conta com Jack Lawless na bateria e John Taylor e os Jonas Brothers nas guitarras. Musicalmente, é uma canção pop rock e power pop com batida animada, baseada no som da guitarra. "Get Back" foi lançada como o primeiro single do álbum em 12 de agosto de 2008, pela Hollywood Records. O single foi recebido com resenhas geralmente positivas dos críticas especializados e obteve um desempenho comercial médio, alcançando a posição 43 na Billboard Hot 100 e a 93 na Canadian Hot 100. Na Austrália, alcançou a décima posição na parada de singles Hitseekers, da ARIA. Apesar de não ter sido certificado pela RIAA, o single havia vendido 560 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 2012. O vídeo foi dirigido por Philip Andelman, e mostra Lovato e sua banda tocando a canção em cima de um prédio abandonado, com a Ponte de Manhattan ao fundo. Demi apresentou o single diversas vezes, incluindo na abertura dos Disney Channel Games 2008 e no The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Antecedentes "Get Back" foi composta por Lovato, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas II e Nick Jonas e produzida pelos Jonas Brothers juntamente com John Fields. Ela queria escrever uma canção sobre voltar a ficar junto com alguém, pois acreditava que já haviam sido feitas canções maldosas ou sobre coração partido o suficiente, portanto, a faixa fala sobre o desejo de reatar com um antigo namorado, demonstrado nos trechos "Eu quero voltar aos velhos dias" e "Beije-me como se você quisesse, como se sentisse minha falta". Ela disse: "É um tipo de canção divertida, animada e é meio que apenas diversão cantá-la para a pessoa sobre a qual a escrevi." Os Jonas Brothers forneceram os vocais de apoio e guitarras na faixa. Além de co-produzir, John Fields tocou baixo, guitarra e teclado. Jack Lawless tocou bateria, e John Taylor contribuiu com os vocais de apoio e guitarra. A canção foi lançada como primeiro single de Don't Forget digitalmente em 12 de agosto de 2008, nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá. A versão editada para a Rádio Disney foi lançada no mesmo dia. Composição "Get Back" é uma canção pop rock e power pop com batida animada, baseada no som da guitarra. De acordo com a partitura publicada no Musicnotes.com pela Sony/ATV Music Publishing, a canção é definida em tempo comum com um ritmo de 120 batidas por minuto. É realizada na chave de Dó maior e os vocais de Lovato variam entre a nota B3 e a G5. Ed Masley do The Arizona Republic comparou seu som com o de Tommy Tutone. Performances Ao Vivo Lovato performou "Get Back" pela primeira vez na cerimônia de abertura do Disney Channel Games 2008 em 4 de maio de 2008. Em 1 de outubro de 2008, ela intepretou a canção no The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Em 19 de janeiro de 2009, Lovato cantou a música junto com "La La Land" no evento Kids 'Inaugural: "We Are the Future" em Washington, DC, no Verizon Center. O evento foi realizado para comemorar a posse de Barack Obama como presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em 24 de abril de 2009, Lovato realizou uma versão acústica de "Get Back" no estúdio de rede da Radio Disney. Também em abril de 2009, a música foi performada como parte da série iTunes Live from London. As performances completas foram lançadas como um EP exclusivo da iTunes Store com versões ao vivo gravadas em 17 de maio de 2009. Em maio de 2009, Lovato interpretou a música em um show do Walmart, que foi lançado como Demi Lovato: Live: Walmart Soundcheck, com gravação versões ao vivo em um CD e as performances completas em um DVD. Lovato performou "Get Back" na Burnin' Up Tour dos Jonas Brothers, pela qual serviu como o ato de abertura, durante o verão de 2008. Mais tarde, em 2009, a música foi realizada durante sua primeira turnê de verão, Summer Tour 2009. A canção foi realizada por último, e Ed Masley, do Arizona Republic, o chamou de "super-carregada". Em 2010, ela interpretou a música durante sua turnê sul-americana como final do show. Lovato também interpretou a música como o número de abertura de seu set durante a Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010. Em setembro de 2011, Lovato interpretou a música durante o show An Evening With Demi Lovato. Demi Lovato - Get Back (Live On Ellen) Demi Lovato - Get Back (Kids' Inaugural We Are The Future Event) Demi Lovato - Get Back Live at the Gramercy Theatre Letra Clipe Oficial O video musical para "Get Back" foi dirigido por Philip Andelman, e filmado em um dia. O clipe estreou no Disney Channel em 22 de agosto de 2008, após a estréia de The Cheetah Girls: One World. Mais tarde, foi disponibilizado para download digital na iTunes Store em 16 de setembro de 2008. O vídeo começa com uma filmagem da Ponte de Manhattan, e Lovato e sua banda são vistos em um pequeno palco em cima de um prédio. Lovato ostenta roupas pretas, um lenço com contas e luvas vermelhas. Ao longo do primeiro verso e refrão, Lovato dança no palco com a Ponte de Manhattan visível ao fundo. Após o primeiro refrão, o sol se põe e uma filmagem aérea da vida noturna da cidade é mostrado. O segundo verso e o coro são realizados durante a noite. Durante a ponte da música, uma filmagem durante o dia é mostrada de Lovato enquanto ela está sentada sozinha no telhado e olhando para longe da câmera. Depois disso, ela volta ao palco e realiza o último refrão durante a noite com luzes brilhantes no fundo. O vídeo termina com a performance sendo finalizada, Lovato virando-se e caminhando em direção a sua banda. Recepção Recepção Crítica A música recebeu análises positivas da crítica. Judy Coleman, do The Boston Globe, chamou "Get Back" de um "sucesso de rock de garota bem-vindo". Ed Masley, da República do Arizona, incluiu a canção no número oito na lista "Top 10 das meninas da Disney" e disse: "Ela escreveu isso com os Jonas Brothers, mas parece mais um lado de Tommy Tutone B desde o começo dos anos 80 ou o tipo de coisa que Greg Kihn estava ansiando quando ele cantou, 'Eles não os escrevem mais'". Masley observou que a música parece melhor ao vivo, assim como "quase tudo o que Lovato toca". Masley concluiu, escrevendo: "Quando ela canta 'eu quero voltar aos velhos tempos,' o que ela quer dizer é quando ela e seu namorado estavam felizes, mas os fãs de power-pop ouvirão isso como um chamado para voltar para muito dias mais antigos do que isso." Stephen Thomas Erlewine da Allmusic notou como uma das melhores faixas de Don't Forget. Joey Guerra do The Houston Chronicle o chamou de "inegavelmente chocante, e Lovato consegue alguns lamentos de rock surpreendentemente credíveis". Ken Barnes, do USA Today, chamou-o de "um single insidioso, tipo Go-Go's". Performance Comercial Na edição de 30 de agosto de 2008, "Get Back" estreou em sua posição máxima no número quarenta e três na Billboard Hot 100. Na semana seguinte, caiu cinquenta lugares para o número noventa e três. A música passou um total de seis semanas no gráfico e vendeu 560 mil cópias digitais até o momento, de acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan. No Canadá, ele classificou no número noventa e três no Canadian Hot 100 na edição datada de 30 de agosto de 2008, que foi sua única aparição nesse gráfico. Na Austrália, a música atingiu o número dez na tabela ARIA Hitseekers na edição datada de 11 de maio de 2009. Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:Get Back Categoria:Singles Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de 2008 Categoria:Músicas de Don't Forget